Two Men and a Beautiful Cherry Blossom
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sakura was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock being the two men that wanted her and the hard place being the cabin they were locked in together. KabuSaku, SasuSaku, and KabuSakuSasu.
1. Trapped And Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I hope that this fic is good. This is the first time I made a fic with a three-way coupling in it. And two of my favorite couples mixed too: SasuSaku and KabuSaku. So please enjoy and review kindly! In this story they are all adults, so no underage scenes (as they is going to be some mature-like content).

Also, if you have read some of my previous stories, you can see that I like to call Orochimaru a pedophile. It's so much fun to say that about him.

Two Men and a Beautiful Cherry Blossom

Chapter 1: Trapped And Alone

"Damn it, let me out of here you idiots!" Sakura screamed, pounding on the door of the bedroom. Sasuke sighed in annoyance as Kabuto resisted the urge to yell at her to shut up. "She's really getting on my nerves...how could you stand her back then?" Kabuto asked quietly to the Uchiha that was sitting on the other side of the door. "She took the anger out on Naruto, so it didn't bother me much. Still doesn't, since I know she'll take it out on you," he said. "I heard that, Sasuke! Don't think that I wouldn't hit you now! Now open the blasted door!" she yelled again.

"Not until you apologize."

"Apologize for what? Making you look like a pig in the mud? That was too funny!"

"You're getting really annoying, Sakura. Stop it."

"Shut up Uchiha!"

That was new. "Wow. She's really pissed off," Kabuto remarked, pushing up his glasses.

Now...this might be a confusing situation. How did Sakura end up locked in a bedroom while Kabuto and Sasuke standing outside of the door? Well...it went something like this.

**---Flashback--- **

_Sakura stood defensively, staring down the two pairs of eyes that were on her. "What are you two doing here?" she shot out, venom in her voice. A chuckle met her question, "My my...how brave are you, Sakura-chan."_

"_Don't dare call me Sakura-chan, Sasuke!"_

"_How about I call you that?"_

"_You neither, Kabuto! Now tell me! Why in the hell are you two here?"_

_Kabuto sighed, "You sure don't give a person a chance to explain. How rude." "Just tell me already!" Sakura yelled again. "Easy. You're coming with us, Sakura," Sasuke replied. Sakura's eyes flashed in anger, "No way in hell am I coming with traitors! Especially those that work for that disgusting pedophile!"_

_Sakura began to make a few hand signs and brought her fist to the ground, causing it to part and shake. The two men managed to avoid getting seriously hurt. They could tell that the woman wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Very well, Sakura-chan. If you wish to play this the hard way, then we shall," Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses and then making his hand signs. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and drew his katana. "I told you not to call me that. You don't deserve to call me that, teme," Sakura said fiercely, reminding them both of Naruto briefly before she came in for the attack.

* * *

_

_The fight drawled on for over an hour to the three of them were left panting. Sakura had certainly surprised the two men; she has grown considerably since Sasuke left six years ago._

_But they both knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Sasuke looked over at Kabuto, giving him a look that the silver hair man could tell was a sign that he had a plan. Sasuke quickly disappeared, making Sakura apprehensive and looked around feverishly. Suddenly, she was frozen in place, two arms wrapped around her tightly. "Damn it! Let me go, you bastard!" she screamed, trying her best to kick him._

"_I thought you always wanted this, Sakura," he whispered in her ear, almost sounding seductively. However, she didn't buy it. "Drop dead," she said, finding her break to kick him hard and make him release her, and she jumped away. Sadly for her luck, she ran into Kabuto who smirked at her darkly. She tried her best to hit him, but he grabbed her hair, holding her still, and hit the pressure point on her neck. She fell limp in his arms and Kabuto let out a sigh of relief. "Finally," he said._

"_Good job."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment. Come on, let's get back."

* * *

_

_On the way back it started to rain, making their trip back a lot harder. By that point, Sakura was waking up and was punching and screaming at Kabuto, who had the sad job at carrying her, to put her down. "Ugh, will you ever shut up," Kabuto eventually groaned out, trying his best to ignore her pushing and pounding against his chest. "Let. Me. GO!" she yelled one last time as she gave him one last hard push._

_Well, he let her go. Just as she caught her balance on the tree limb, thanks to quick use in chakra, Kabuto lost his control and fell. Sadly for him, it was into the muddy ground. Sakura began to bust up into a laughing fit as he sat up, his clothes and hair coated in mud. "Mud is a great color on you, Kabuto!" she said as she continued to laugh hard. If looks could kill, Kabuto's glare would've done just that. Sasuke became irritated, grabbing the woman's wrist and pulling her in his arms, knocking her out again as he did. "Let's get going," he said as Kabuto regained his composer despite being coated in the brown muck._

"_There's an abandoned cabin not too far away from here. It's my private sanctuary. We can stay there until the rain stops," Kabuto said, brushing what mud he could off of him before leading the way._

_When they arrived, they locked Sakura up in the lone bedroom and sealed it with a jutsu so she couldn't break through it with her inhuman strength. As a precaution, they sat on either side of the door, each in silence._

_Then all hell broke loose when Sakura finally woke up._

**---End Flashback---**

After a few minutes, Sakura gave up and laid down beside the door. _'Great...fine mess you're in, Sakura. Locked in a room stuck with your defected teammate and the medic traitor for who knows how long. Lovely,'_ she thought, laying her arms on bended knees and resting her head on top. The situation she was in starting hitting her hard, and she felt the urge to want to cry. She resisted it strongly, moving away to rest on the wall next to the door, just in case they wanted to open it for her. She wouldn't fight it; she lost that strength to do so.

_'Basically...I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock being them and the hard place being here. Great...'_ she thought as she buried her face in her arms.

Kabuto's ears perked to the silence. It seemed deafening in the small cabin, and he became curious. "Sakura, did you finally decide to shut up?" he asked. "Yes I did. Now leave me alone," she yelled back. "Finally," Sasuke muttered, moving away from the door and decided to rest on the nearby couch. "I'm going to sleep. You can stand guard," he said, already closing his eyes. Kabuto glared, once again pushing up his glasses but mostly in trying to keep his anger down. He looked outside, watching the rain fall down hard.

Sakura was watching the same thing. She wanted to run around out there. But only for one reason.

The best time to cry was in the rain, since that way no one can tell that you were.

* * *

Kabuto knocked on the door later on that evening, a bowl of ramen in his hand. "Sakura, I brought you something to eat," he said, letting down the jutsu he casted. He received no answer and opened the door himself. At first, he didn't see her until she saw her scrunched up next to the frame, her face still buried in her arms.

"Sakura?"

"What do you want?"

"I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not! Leave me alone!" she yelled, looking up at him with her emerald eyes full of anger. He could faintly tell she was crying, and frowned as she looked away. "Fine," he said, coming in a little more to leave the bowl on a nearby nightstand. "When you're hungry, your food's there. And if you want, as long as you behave, you can leave the room," he said. "Fine...now leave me alone," she said softly, burying her head back in her arms. He shot her one last look before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Great. Now I have to deal with two emos."

"Shut up, Kabuto," came the voice of the now awake Sasuke. Kabuto sighed, returning to the kitchen to make dinner for himself and the annoyed man hogging the couch.


	2. The Shell

Chapter 2: The Shell

Sakura didn't emerge at all after Kabuto left. She stayed against the wall, head in her arms and scrunched together, until she eventually fell asleep on the floor. She didn't bother going to the bed and wrapping herself up in the covers; just stayed where she was.

In the main room of the cabin, Sasuke stared at the ceiling while Kabuto sat quietly and read a book. It was still raining without end in sight. They were already done eating, the dishes in the sink to prove it. "You should check on her," Sasuke eventually said, not looking away from the tiles.

"Why me?"

"Because I rather not deal with her yelling and screaming."

"She said she was done. Actually, I believe she was crying when I went to give her dinner."

"Hn, pathetic," Sasuke said, getting up and going to the room himself. When he opened the door, it hit her now outstretched leg and pushed it away. That's when he looked down and saw Sakura, one leg outstretched and the other bended, her arms around her chest for warmth, and her pink hair hiding the dried trails of tears on her cheeks. He let out an irritated sigh and picked the girl up, "You're going to get sick like that."

She twitched slightly in his arms, "Why do you care?" Her eyes were still closed, not even wanting to look up at him as a few stray tears tried to escape. He was silent as he placed her on the bed, taking the blanket to cover her up. "I don't. Just don't want you to hinder us," he said coldly as he went to leave. Sakura let out a low chuckle, one that she always used to curse herself with, "I'm already a hindrance...I'm alive."

Sasuke went silent after that, actually surprised that something like that came from her lips, her voice. But he looked away with a "hn" and closed the door. Kabuto looked over from the corner of his eye to see the Uchiha approach and land back on the couch. "She's asleep now," he said, going back to staring at the ceiling.

"Did she eat?"

"Doubt it. When I found her, she was on the floor. Her loss then."

Kabuto was silent, then went back to his book.

* * *

Sakura's stomach woke her up in the morning. It was still raining, which meant more than likely they would be staying again. She groaned at that. _'I'll just stay in here. Well, after I get something to eat. I guess I regret not eating dinner last night,'_ she thought, getting up from under the covers. She took off her sandals, which she had fallen asleep wearing, and allowed one foot to test the floor. She shivered slightly, the floor cold, but her stomach told her to brave the cold for just a few minutes. Silently she approached the door and opened it, looking carefully to see if the two men were asleep, and gently made her way out and to the kitchen.

Even then, she was silent. She didn't want to wake them up; the last thing she wanted was to see them. She looked around the cabinets and the fridge, finally finding some oatmeal in a lower cabinet. She then looked around for a pot to use, finding one in the sink that she just washed out and added water too. Carefully she poured the right amount of the oatmeal for her bowl and waited and watched it cook.

Sakura let out a sigh as she stirred the food, _'Hopefully this thing finishes quickly. I don't want to be out here longer than necessary. I rather be locked in that bedroom than out here with those guys tormenting me.' _She quickly grabbed a bowl that was in the sink and washed it, grabbing a spoon afterward, and returned back to stir the oatmeal.

She was oblivious to the approaching figure behind her, and only noticed it once he placed his hand on her stirring one. Sakura gasped and turned around sharply, her eyes meeting the cold onyx eyes of Sasuke. "Wha...what are you doing?" she breathed out, turning away and breaking her hand away from his grasp.

"Seeing what you're doing."

"And that required touching me?"

"Got your attention. You're very oblivious."

"Go to hell."

Sasuke smirked at her angry expression as she poured the heated oatmeal into her bowl. She was ready to go back to the bedroom, sit in front of the door to prevent entry, and ignore the two men for the rest of the day. Sadly, he didn't let her have that. Just as her hands went to grab the bowl and spoon, he grabbed them and pushed her against the wall of the kitchen, his body pressed hard to hers to keep her in place.

"What the hell are you doing!? Let me go right now!" she called out in a rasped voice, trying her best to push him away. He didn't look at her face, contented with having his face next to her neck so she could shiver at the feeling of his breath on the skin. "I don't think so, Sakura. Tell me, have the thought ever crossed your mind as to why we were sent to capture you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't know or care. Now let me go."

"Can't do that. We were sent to capture you so you could be mine."

"What!? What the hell are you talking about!?"

Sasuke smirked as his lips left a kiss on the base of her neck, "I want you, Sakura. I want you to be mine. Isn't that apparent?" Sakura began to become angrier, pushing him away with as much strength as she could muster. "How dare you. How fucking dare you! You left me six years ago, and then expect me to easily give in and let you take me? No way in hell will that happen, Uchiha! I hate you!" she screamed, slapping him hard in the face.

Needless to say, this got Kabuto awake and running to the kitchen. "What is going on in here?" he asked, not even bothering to put on his glasses. His sight was blurred, but he could tell that Sakura was angry as all get out and there was a red mark over Sasuke's right cheek. "Don't ever touch me like that again, Uchiha! Stay the hell away!" she screamed, grabbing her bowl, running past Kabuto and into the bedroom, closing the door with a slam behind her.

Kabuto let out an irritated sigh, rubbing his eyes from sleep and trying to adjust them to see more correctly. "Geez...what did you do?" he asked, looking over at the small mess Sakura made from her breakfast.

"Just told her the plan."

"Idiot."

"At least I got her out of her shell."

"Yeah, and now she's back in."

"Meh. Not my fault she's being pathetic."

* * *

In the bedroom, Sakura leaned against the wall, staring at the bowl of oatmeal. However, she couldn't get herself to eat it. Instead she put it down and scrunch up like she did before, allowing herself to cry again. _'Why...why does this have to happen to me?' _she thought as she sob in her loneliness.

Kabuto heard the faint sound of the sobbing, sighed and put on his glasses. He went to the kitchen to clean up, ignoring Sasuke's command to make him something. "Make something yourself, Sasuke. I feel like making breakfast for one," he said, putting away the oatmeal.


	3. The Storm

Chapter 3: The Storm

The day was once again quiet. Sakura remained locked in the room, leaned against the door to keep the two men out. The oatmeal was eventually ate and the bowl rested next to the bowl that was still full of the cold ramen. Kabuto finished reading the book he started yesterday and worked on another while Sasuke, again, stared up at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

However, they all received a startle in the afternoon when a large thunderstorm rolled through. A loud clap made Kabuto jump slightly, waking Sasuke and making him groan in annoyance. As another followed, they heard a small scream from the bedroom, making both men jump and go to the room.

Sakura was away from the door, back to the bed and covered her ears with her hands. As another clap echoed the room, she released a large whimper, her eyes closing tightly. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Kabuto asked, going to her side while Sasuke stood in the doorway. Sakura's eyes were still closed, but she released her eyes and fell into Kabuto's chest. "I hate thunderstorms!" she yelled, her hands now gripping tightly to his shirt. At the moment, she didn't care that she was leaning on her enemy; she was frightened to her core due to the loud war of nature that was happening outside.

Sasuke only scoffed. "You're an adult and a kunoichi. Yet you're afraid of a thunderstorm. Aren't you a perfect example of what a ninja shouldn't be," he said coldly, walking away. Kabuto glared at his retreating figure for a moment then turned back to the clinging woman that gripped on tighter as another clap went through.

"It's all right. It's only a storm. It'll be over soon," he said comfortingly, his hands going to hers to loosen the grip on his shirt. As another ran through the room, she grasped his hands and closed her eyes tightly again. "I'm...I'm sorry! I'm just afraid...I never used to be, but now..." she drifted out, tears streaming down her cheeks and her body shook from the continuous rumbles. He could easily tell that her body temperature dropped to the point of freezing.

He led her up onto the bed and draped the blanket around her shoulders, letting her hold one of his hands to squeeze. "Do you want me to stay with you until the storm's over?" he asked, receiving a shaky nod in return. "All right," he replied, becoming silent as she leaned slightly against him with her hand squeezing his.

The storm rolled on, the rain pouring harder and its noises, occasionally mixed with Sakura's whimpering, filled the room. Each time she did, he would give her a small squeeze and she would relax again until the next clap went though. Kabuto almost fell asleep a couple of times, but fought against it, despite finding it challenging. "Sakura, what made you afraid of thunderstorms?" he asked at last, hoping that talking would keep him awake.

Sakura was silent to his question for a moment as her free hand grabbed the blanket that surrounded her. "When I was a kid...I actually liked thunderstorms. I was always amazed by the lightning and would always watch it, even if it was 3:00 in the morning. But then..." she drifted off, biting her bottom lip.

Sasuke was walking past the room when he heard Kabuto's question and stood on the side of the door frame to listen. He wasn't really interested; he was merely bored and wanted something to do. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Then what?" Kabuto pressed.

"My parents went on a mission. They went with the final retrieval team to go to Sound, to bring back Sasuke. They even volunteered for the mission. They wanted to bring him back...so Naruto-chan and I could be happy again with being Team 7. That's what we always talked about, and my parents wanted to make us both happy. But...almost everyone on the team was killed. And my father...he came home with my bloody mother in his arms. I can still remember seeing them in the doorway...the rain pouring down hard, thunder booming and lighting flashing like mad. As soon as I managed to get them inside...Father collapsed on the floor."

Sakura began to cry again, "I tried...I really tried to save them. The thunder kept booming and the lightning flashed, and hail was falling on the roof. I kept trying, but...I failed. Mother was already dead and Father passed away in my arms. I just watched as he fell limp in my arms. I felt so useless, just plain useless. I just stared at them, laying on the floor beat up and bloodied. And the only thing I could do was stare...I stared, and then I ran away. I ran to Tsunade-sama, and I crumpled up against her, scared and screaming." Kabuto stared at her as she sobbed and yelled in her hands, "Since then...everytime it started storm...I would see their bodies on the floor, and I could only scream and run away to the wall. I can still feel the blood on my hands and feel so useless and weak."

Kabuto frowned and pulled the woman into his arms, allowing her to sob into his chest. "I'm sorry to hear that," he whispered, brushing a hand through her short hair. Sakura heard him softly, "Th-thank you, K-kabuto."

Outside of the door, Sasuke felt a pang of pain and guilt in his chest. He was part of the reason for her fear. His eyes softened in remorse, his hand going to his chest over his heart. _'Sakura...I'm sorry,'_ he thought. He walked away slowly, doing his best now to ignore the feeling that welled up inside of him.

* * *

After another half an hour, the storm subsided to just being rain. Sakura eventually fell asleep in his arms, and Kabuto gave out a sigh of relief when things calmed down. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. However, instead of leaving, he decided he would take a nap beside her, just in case there was another storm and she would need comforting again. He left his glasses on as he rested his head on a bare part of the mattress, letting Sakura have the whole pillow.

"You don't know how much of a pain in the butt you're becoming," he muttered with a yawn, closing his eyes, "But I guess you're a good pain in the butt."


	4. A Spoken Memory: Be The Spring

Author's Note: This is just a small chapter, but it's a good turning point in Sasuke's attitude and shows a cute, sad side of Sakura's memories. Don't worry; the love stuff is coming soon!

Chapter 4: A Spoken Memory: Be The Spring

It was early evening when Sakura woke up. She yawned and opened her eyes, forcing them to adjust to the slowly consuming darkness. She stretched out, but shrunk back slightly when she hit something, hearing a small annoyed groan. _'Who's on the bed?'_ she thought as she looked over to the figure.

Kabuto was still sound asleep, although now he was turned to her. For a moment Sakura stared at him. _'He actually looks cute and innocent when he's asleep. Hard to believe that this guy works for Lord Pedophile,'_ she thought, then mentally shook her head, _'Wait, did I say he was cute? Gah, Sakura! Get a grip here; you shouldn't be thinking that! He helped captured you, he locked you up in this room, and he's going to bring you to that snake! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

She released a sigh, _'But at least he was kind enough to stay with me during the storm. At least he's not all that bad.' _Carefully, Sakura lifted the blanket and crawled out of the bed, going to the door and to the kitchen. She didn't see Sasuke and felt relieved. _'After this morning, seeing him again wouldn't be considered smart,'_ she thought, looking around for something to eat.

Unluckily for her, Sasuke was in the kitchen, his head in the fridge looking for something to eat, preferably something with tomatoes. He looked up to see her and watched as she moved back with a tinge of fear building in her emerald eyes. "Sakura. Don't start freaking out again. It's not good for you," he said calmly, his head going back to the fridge, then sighed and closed it. She heard him mutter something about tomatoes and she slowly came closer. "Um...I saw some tomato soup in the cabinet by where the oatmeal was," she said softly, almost in an inaudible whisper. Sasuke heard her and checked, smirking slightly at seeing the can. "Good," he muttered, placing the can on the counter. He looked over at Sakura, "You want some?" She shook her head no and moved a bit closer in.

Sasuke stared at her and let out an irritated sigh. "Just come into the kitchen. I'm not going to bite," he said with a growl in his throat, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her in, "Geez, are you really THAT afraid of me?" Sakura's eyes flashed a quick glimmer of anger, "Don't touch me again, Uchiha." She stormed over herself to the fridge.

Sasuke watched as she pulled out a cup of yogurt and checked the date. "Hmm. Must have recently went shopping," she muttered out loud to herself, grabbing a spoon from a drawer and opening the food. "Aren't you eating healthy," he said with sarcasm, waiting for the soup to heat up on the stove. "I don't feel like eating much more right now," she said bluntly, putting a spoonful of the creamy goop in her mouth. She nodded slightly, agreeing to herself that it was rather good and dipped her spoon back in for another bite.

Sasuke's lips formed an interested smirk and walked over to her just as she pulled out the spoon from the cup. Before Sakura could bring it to her lips, he leaned down and took the spoon in his mouth. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, only escaping as a small gasp as he looked at her with a smirk. He released the spoon and licked his lips, "That was actually good, for something sweet and not tomato. Thank you for the bite."

Sakura let out a "hmph" before throwing the spoon in the sink and grabbing a new one. "Did anyone teach you not to steal other people's food?" she asked in a scolding voice, as if Sasuke was three years old, "Or did you forget them all when you went to Lord Boy-Crazy Pervert?" Sasuke chuckled at her creative nickname for the snake Sannin. "You've become very clever, Sakura," he said, turning his attention to the soup which had finished heating. "Naruto-chan and I have both grown up, Sasuke. He's not much of an idiot anymore as I'm not much of a weakling," she said as she emptied the yogurt cup and tossed in the trash. As she prepared to leave, tossing the second spoon into the sink, she felt Sasuke pull at her wrist, forcing her back into his chest. She tried to struggle out of his tight grip around her chest, "Did I say not to touch me!?" "Be quiet for a minute. I want to talk," he said firmly, forcing her to shut up.

"What?" she asked sharply with a tone of venom mixed in.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Sakura was left stunned for a moment, "Wh-what?" "I heard you and Kabuto talking. I know I was a reason behind your insane fear of the storms, and I'm sorry for what happened. But I'll give you the comfort that neither I nor Kabuto killed your parents and the other members of the team," he said, giving her the best comforting squeeze he could give.

Sakura was silent, her lips parted very little in her shock. _'Sasuke actually apologized for something? He...he never did anything like this before. But...I guess it's good to know that neither of them had involvement in killing Mother and Father,'_ she thought, taking in a sharp breath. Sasuke let her go and turned back to the cooling soup. She turned to watch him take a slurp of the soup and gulped herself, preparing herself to speak.

"Sasuke..."

He turned towards her then.

"Thank you."

The kitchen became enveloped in an awkward yet memorable silence. Those words were said before in the same tone he used when he spoke them to her six years ago. Sakura turned back around and went back to the bedroom, although she entered slowly and quietly with Kabuto still sleeping. Sasuke only stared at the doorway. "Those words...she still remembers," he muttered, taking another slurp of the soup.

* * *

Sakura sat up against the wall next to the door, releasing a sigh. _'I can't believe I said that. Those same words, in that same tone. But I said them...I said them,'_ she thought, her eyes looking up to stare at Kabuto's back, _'You're lucky, Kabuto. You don't have to deal with painful heartbreak like I do.'_

She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them. She sighed, then began to hum softly.

_Be the spring, my blossom_

_Be the spring of pink and green_

_Be the happiest among the flowers_

_Be the happiest in your short lifespan_

_Be the one to survive the longest_

_Be the spring, be the spring_

Both men listened intently to the song that she was singing: Sasuke now quiet from eating his soup and Kabuto, back still to her, awake from his slumber.

_Be the spoken memory_

_Be the one that's always revisited_

_Be the peacemaker_

_Be the one to take the calmer route_

_Be the one special blossom, Sakura_

_Be the spring, be the spring_

She closed her eyes, whispering the last line of her song again.

_Be the spring, be the spring..._


	5. Coming Too Close

Chapter 5: Coming Too Close

As Sakura finished her song and began to slowly nod off, Kabuto sat up on the bed, the squeak perking the young woman's head up. "Oh, hey Kabuto. Did I wake you? I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Kabuto scratched his head, "No, it's fine. I needed to get up anyway. What was that?"

"The song...it was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. I don't know why, but it just came out."

"I see," he said, pushing up his glasses, "It was beautiful. You have a great singing voice." Sakura laughed slightly, standing up. "Thanks, I guess," she said. Kabuto only smirked, then decided to yawn. "So, are you actually going to come out of the room and stay out for awhile instead of hiding out in here? We're not going to bite, you know," he said. Sakura slumped down a little, unnoticed by the silver hair man staring at her. "Well...I guess, maybe I will. Don't pressure me into it, Kabuto," she said firmly, only making him keep his smirk. "All right then," he said, standing up from the bed and approached her. He stared at her, making her move back. "W-what are you staring at?" she asked.

"You do look a lot like spring," he said, fighting back the laugh that wanted to escape as he watched her brow move in confusion. He left then, and she heard his footsteps retreat to the kitchen.

'I look like spring? What did he mean?' she thought, her hand going threw her hair, almost cringing at the oily feeling, 'I need a shower. I wonder if the cabin has one. I hope so.' She stood up and walked out, looking for the door that would lead to the magical destination.

Kabuto looked at her from the kitchen, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What are you looking for?" he asked, looking away for a moment to see if his water was boiling. "The bathroom. I really need to take a shower," she said bluntly, her hand going through her greasy hair again. "Ah. The door right over there. Towels and washcloths are in the closet next to the tub, and there should be plenty of soap and shampoo for you to use," he said, pointing to the door. Sakura nodded, said her thank you, and went inside, closing the door behind her.

She had to admit, the bathroom was nice, and was grateful for it. She found the towels and pulled out two, one for her hair and one for drying off, and grabbed a washcloth out for the soap. She turned on the water and smiled, enjoying the feeling of the warmth on her fingers. Now stripped, she entered the shower and gave a sigh of happy relief. _'Finally. Something warm and good in this place,'_ she thought as she grabbed the shampoo.

Out in the living room, Sasuke felt an unsettling motion. _'Damn soup, it went through me,'_ he thought standing up and going to the bathroom. He didn't know that she was in the bathroom, as at the time he was outside looking for some dry wood for the newly-discovered fireplace (which finding dry wood in a soaking rain wasn't exactly an easy task). He opened the door, only to meet a now towel-dressed Sakura.

Both were frozen for a moment, until Sakura screamed and threw the nearest thing to her, which was at the time a bar of soap beside the sink, at his head. "Get out of here, you pervert!" she screamed, desperately covering herself tighter with the towel. Sasuke ran out at the point, just in time to miss the soap that was aimed at him.

Kabuto just sat down with his ramen when he saw Sasuke, his face tinged in a blush, and his eyebrow raised. "Uh...what just happened?" he asked, placing his chopsticks down on the bowl.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Next time, knock, you idiotic pervert!"

Kabuto chuckled slightly, ignoring Sasuke's infamous glare. "I think I'm caught up now. So, did you see anything?" he asked, taking a bite of the noodle dish. "Don't you start, Yakushi!" Sakura yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"And she called me a pervert," Sasuke muttered, sitting on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. Kabuto just shrugged his shoulders and took another bite. "Hey, at least I just asked a question. You actually saw something," he said. Sasuke just glared again, making the other man chuckle again.

* * *

Sakura emerged about 15 minutes later, anger still clouded in her eyes. "Perverts," she muttered, going to the kitchen to make some ramen for herself. "Hey, at least I didn't see anything," Kabuto said amused.

"You have just as much fault. You asked if he saw anything. Which no, he didn't. Lucky for him, or else he would've had more than soap thrown at him," she said, pulling out a packet of oriental from the cabinet. Sasuke inwardly gave a sigh of relief. He didn't want to be on her bad side again, not after experiencing her strength in their fight yesterday. She turned on the fire and waited against the counter for the water to boil.

"Poor you then, Sasuke. You didn't get a show."

"And you called me a pervert, Sakura."

"I take it back slightly for you. However, for you Kabuto...you are really getting on my nerves. You're about as bad as Kakashi."

"Thanks for the compliment," he said with slight sarcasm, not exactly happy being compared to the copy cat jonin. Sasuke chuckled, putting his hands behind his head and stared off at the fire. Sakura sighed as she watched the water, waiting for the sign of boiling to put her ramen in. Kabuto looked into the kitchen, his head leaned over the arm of the couch. "A watched pot never boils," he said with bored amusement. "Well, this isn't a pot, so I can watch it and it'll boil," Sakura said with a small laugh, _'That was childishly stupid.'_

Finally it boiled and Sakura dumped in the noodles, cracked it to break it up a bit, and pushed the pieces into the water to coat it. Every few moments she stirred it until it was done, then poured it in the awaiting bowl, promptly pouring and stirring in the flavor and went to the living room with it and a pair of chopsticks. She sat on the floor by the couch, in between the two men who were not staring down at her with somewhat surprised expressions.

"What? Have you ever seen a woman sit down and eat ramen before?"

"You're out here," Sasuke stated dumbly.

"Uh, duh. Isn't that obvious? Seriously, did staying with Lord Pedophile make you lose a part of your brain?" Sakura said with sarcasm in her voice.

Kabuto smirked, and leaned back on the couch. "So you learned that we're not going to bite," he said. Sakura just smiled slightly. "Meh, if I'm stuck in here with you two until the stupid rain stops, I might as well be friendly until then," she said, taking a bite of the ramen.

"Despite us being apparent "perverts" to you."

"Don't ruin the moment, Uchiha."

* * *

Kabuto eventually fell asleep again on the couch, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone in the quiet, save the crackle of the fire and Kabuto's lazy breathing.

"How's Naruto and Kakashi?" came his voice in the quiet, perking Sakura's sleeping ears. She smiled slightly, looking up at the ceiling.

"They're fine. Naruto's finally with Hinata. Took long enough."

"Finally, the idiot noticed."

"Finally Kiba and I forced her to tell him. If not, he would've never notice."

"Should have known."

"As for Kakashi, he's been busy being a temporary sensei for Konohamaru's team while he's on a mission. I feel bad for him; those kids have been driving him insane. Naruto and I actually had to take over for him once, since we know they'll listen to us."

"Sounds amusing."

"It was to say the least."

Silence overtook them again for a moment before Sasuke opened his mouth to speak again. "Do you still have that replacement in your ranks?" he asked. "Yeah, Sai's still there. He's still a jerk, but at least he's gotten better. He still calls me a hag though," she muttered, clenching her fist for a moment then released with a calming sigh. Sasuke chuckled, "He's not very smart then."

"He's smart. Just a jerk."

"Looks like you have a new punching bag."

"Sai's not a punching bag. And nor was Naruto. I'll be the first to admit I have anger issues. But meh, I don't care."

"I can tell."

Silence again. Sakura looked at the fire, becoming a bit memorized by it. Sasuke looked down at her, curious of whatever thoughts that were going through her mind. He caught a glimpse of her distant eyes as she stared at the flickering flames, her left hand's fingers tapping softly on her knee while her right rested on the floor.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"What was the song about?"

"It was a lullaby my mother would always sing me. She made it just for me, because of my name. I don't know why I sang it. I just did."

"I see."

He looked up at the ceiling, "It described you perfectly. You look a lot like spring. So I guess you are the spring." Sakura stared in surprised to the explanation. "Kabuto said the same thing. Do you two really think that I look like spring?" she asked.

"Hn."

"I see."

She scooted over closer to him, staring into his onyx eyes. "Sasuke? Did you ever think about us? About Konoha?" she asked. Sasuke didn't look at her and continued to keep his eyes darted to the ceiling. Sakura sighed and looked away, "Never mind." She began to stand up, brushing a quick hand through her hair to check its dryness. "I'm going to bed, now that my hair's dry. Night Sasuke," she said, turning to walk away.

He reached out then and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, emerald meeting onyx and nose meeting nose. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke kept his normal face. "If I didn't think of you, would I have came and got you specifically? Or ask about Naruto and Kakashi?" he asked. She was shocked into silence as his lips neared hers. "Does that answer your question, Sakura-chan?" he whispered.

In his sleep, Kabuto kicked Sasuke in the shin, causing him to let go of Sakura and allowing her to move away from the now angered and annoyed Uchiha. "Mmm...miso ramen," Kabuto muttered, turning over on the couch. Sakura inwardly sweatdropped, _'You got to be kidding me. He muttered in his sleep, and he's dreaming about ramen. Sheesh...how much like Naruto can he get?'_

"Sakura," Sasuke said, breaking her from her inner insults. She looked at him quickly, then turned away, her eyes darting to the fire again. "I told you...not to call me that," she said sharply as a whisper. He just stayed silent to her comment, then slouched over slightly, his arms resting on his knees. "Looking at the fire for too long might hurt your eyes," he said. She gave a low chuckle, "I know. But I can't help it. It's a beautiful fire, and it's so easy to get lost into."

Kabuto yawned, waking up. "Mmm...it's warm in here. Must have fallen asleep." he said, stating the blatantly obvious. "Yeah, duh. Since you kicked me in it," Sasuke said bitterly, rubbing the dull ache. "And you were mumbling something about miso ramen. Seriously, are you turning into Naruto in your dreams or something?" Sakur asked with a laugh. "No, I wasn't," he said with a glare, "I just wanted miso ramen. Sadly, I don't have any." Again Sakura sweatdropped as Sasuke let out an annoyed grunt.

"Well, anyway...I'm off to bed. Good night."

"Night Sakura."

"Hn. Night."

Sakura disappeared to the bedroom, promptly closing it and took the moment to lean against it. _'What was that about? Why was he about to kiss me? He's never EVER done that! That's not, well, normal Sasuke behavior. Ack!'_ her mind screamed, but she made a sigh of relief, _'I'm actually glad Kabuto kicked him. That was way too close for my taste.' _She went and laid down on the bed, taking the blanket and wrapped it around her. She took in the scent, and smiled slightly, holding back a small laugh.

_'Who would've thought that Kabuto would smell like lilacs. I must tease him about that the next time he pisses me off.'_


	6. Enemy Kisses

Chapter 6: Enemy Kisses

It was still raining in the morning, and showed no sign in stopping once again. Which meant another boring day in the cabin.

Kabuto knocked on the bedroom door. "Sakura? Are you up? I made breakfast for us," he said. No answer came. Slowly he opened the door, peeking in. Sakura was still sound asleep in bed, and he entered and went to the side to wake her up.

Her red top was off, on the floor beside her, sleeping in her white tank top undershirt. Her knees were tucked in slightly and her hands were resting atop each other on the bedsheet, the blanket tossed over on the other side. Kabuto was stopped for a moment, observing her. He watched her arm rise up and down with each breath that erupted from her chest. Her lips were parted a little bit and her bright pink hair fell slightly in her face.

At that moment, there was only one word that the Sound nin could come up with to describe her.

_'Beautiful.'_

He hated the idea of waking her up at that moment. He wanted to continue observing her. Slowly he approached her, his hand outstretching to brush her hair from her face. She didn't stir as his fingers moved against her skin. _'Soft,'_ he thought, moving them over her cheek again. She moaned softly to the touch this time, a small smile gracing her face. He couldn't help but smirk, _'Innocent spring.'_ Gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead, _'Beautiful.'_

She continued to smile as his lips landed, and she released a sleepy sigh. As he pulled away she moaned and her smile faded. "Hey, Sakura. Come on, wake up. Breakfast is waiting," he said, shaking her slightly. She groaned, slapping his hand away, "I'm up, I'm up. Mmm...I was having such a good dream. And you just had to ruin it." Kabuto chuckled, "Sorry."

"Mmhmm. Whatever."

She leaned down to grab her shirt, muttering something about a kiss. Inwardly Kabuto chuckled, knowing very well what she was having a "dream" of.

* * *

Sakura hummed contently in the kitchen as she washed the dishes from breakfast. Kabuto was currently in the shower while Sasuke crashed out on the couch, reading a book that he found on the floor. Her hands submersed in the warm water, she smiled as she did her work. _'I must be the only person from Konoha to who knows where that actually likes doing housework,'_ she thought, taking another clean dish from the water. She dipped her hands back in, suddenly seething with pain as one of her fingers met the sharp blade of a knife.

"Ack, crap," she muttered, taking the hand from the water and stared at it for a moment as it bled. She place the finger in her mouth, licking the wound and looked around for something that she could rip to use a temporary band-aid until Kabuto got out of the shower. There was nothing really there and she cursed herself. Finger still in her mouth, she leaned against the counter and waited for the bleeding to end.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, coming into the kitchen, "Is something wrong?" She pulled her finger out, "I cut myself on a knife in the water. Stupid, I know. But Kabuto's in the bathroom, so I can't go and get a band-aid to cover it." As she stuck her finger back in, turning back around, he left. A few moments later, he came back, the wanted item in hand.

"Got it," he said, handing it to her. "Thanks," she said, gently opening the wrapper with unusual movement, cursing herself when she accidentally dropped it. Sasuke chuckled, picking it up and finished opening for her. "Give me your finger," he said, pulling her wrist close to him so he had a better reach to wrap the bandage over the cut. "Thank you," she said again. When she thought he wasn't looking, she kissed the bandage quickly, laughing inside about the strange quirk from her childhood.

"What was that about?" the Uchiha asked amused. Sakura fought back the slight blush that was trying to come over her cheeks. "Well...when I was younger, Mother would always kiss my injuries, and I often did it when she wasn't around as well. Habit, I guess. I haven't done it in so long, it was almost hilarious that I did now," she said.

She moved away from the counter and back to the dishes, clearing away some of the suds so she could find the evil piece of cutlery that injured her. Sasuke stared at her, watching her pull out the knife and placed it to the side after she gave it a stern glare of anger. She pulled the plug out of the drain, letting the last few dishes sit there. "I'll get to those later," she muttered out loud to herself, wiping her hands on a towel resting beside the sink and went to grab a dry one for drying the dishes. She turned to Sasuke and smirked, "You know, if you're just going to stand there, you can at least help and wash out the rest of the dishes, or help me with drying. He grunted and picked up the wet washcloth, and she laughed. "You look good as a housewife," she said, earning an unfazing death glare.

Silence overtook the kitchen until Sakura began to hum a familiar song, her lullaby. Sasuke listened intently, finding himself singing the words in his head. Never in his life has he done that, and it almost felt good. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She didn't know it, but she was slowly melting his cold exterior.

All the sudden, he found himself singing the words aloud.

_Be the spring, my blossom_

_Be the spring of pink and green_

_Be the happiest among the flowers_

_Be the happiest in your short lifespan_

_Be the one to survive the longest_

_Be the spring, be the spring_

She looked up at him with a surprised look, only to find his eyes lost in hers. She smiled, joining him.

_Be the spoken memory_

_Be the one that's always revisited_

_Be the peacemaker_

_Be the one to take the calmer route_

_Be the one special blossom, Sakura_

_Be the spring, be the spring_

She hummed the rest of the tune, whispering out the last line of the song to herself. She smiled contently and looked away from Sasuke, her hands picking up another dish from the drying rack. However, he just stared at her, not looking away. Sakura felt a sense of self-consciousness, "Uh, Sasuke...c-could you stop staring at me? It's starting to freak me out a bit."

"Hn."

He pulled the dish out of her hand, making her look up at him with pouting lips. "What the hell? Why did you--"

She became silent as his lips crashed down on hers, his moist hands wrapping themselves around her waist. Her eyes widened and she tried to push away. She moved her lips slightly to try and protest, only to have his tongue enter. She moaned in an angered way, her hands going to his chest, pushing him hard to get him away. His mouth left hers in the force and she wiped her lips with her arm, gagging slightly from the lack of air she experienced. "How dare you! Don't EVER do that to me again Uchiha! That was disgusting! Ugh!" she screamed, throwing her arms up in the air and stomped back to the bedroom. "I hate you!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut.

A minute later, Kabuto came out from the bathroom, still drying his long silver hair with a towel. "What the hell did you do this time?" he asked.

"Made out with her."

Kabuto sweatdropped at his blunt. "Intelligent. Not. I can't leave you two alone for a minute without you trying to come onto her," he said with an annoyed tone, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like I didn't see you kiss her," he said.

"It was on the forehead. At least I didn't stick my tongue down her throat."

"Probably thought of it."

"I think you're the bigger pervert in here."

"She'll still say you."

"Not now."

* * *

Sakura fought back the urge to punch a hole in the wall. _'How dare he do that! He had no right! UGH! The damn bastard! He's lucky that wasn't my first kiss or else I would've really belted him one,'_ her mind screamed, punching the innocent pillow against a wall. She heard a knock on the door. "Go away, Sasuke! I don't want to see you!" The door opened to reveal Kabuto. "Hey," he said and Sakura rested her fist.

"Hello. What do you want?"

"To talk."

"If this is about Sasuke, I don't want to talk about him. I rather punch him in the face for what he did."

"So I've heard," the man said, placing a hand behind his head. Sakura sat down on the bed, back against the wall and her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. "So what's up?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Kabuto approached and sat down on the edge, facing her. "I was just curious. What were you dreaming of earlier?" he asked.

Sakura thought he was joking. "Why do you have an interest in my dream?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders, taking his place beside her with his back to the wall. "I don't know. Just curious," he said, then he laughed, "At least it'll get your mind off the jerk out there." She smirked, "True. But you wouldn't have interest in a woman's fantasies."

"Humor me."

"All right then. Well, I was resting under a cherry blossom tree after a long session of training. No one was around, as far I knew. But then someone came into my view. I couldn't see their face, but I knew it was a male by his voice. He said I was beautiful, and he brushed some hair from my face. He muttered something about being soft and touched my face again. He knelt down, and even then I still didn't see his face, and he said I had innocent beauty, like in the spring. Then...he kissed me on the forehead saying beautiful again. Before I had a chance to question or anything though, you woke me up."

Kabuto listen intently, but inside he was laughing. She had no idea that the exact thing was really happening to her as she slept in the bed. She tucked some hair behind her ear, "Great. Now I sound like a little girl in a mindless romance." He smirked, "I think it's quite cute." He leaned down to place an innocent kiss on her forehead, taking in the lingering scent of the shampoo she used last night.

"Your hair smells good."

Sakura blushed a deep red and she moved away, "Wh-what? That was completely random!" He grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him again. "It's true. It smells like...the fresh scent of rain," he said, trying to place the direct words on it.

Sakura smirked, "At least it doesn't smell like lilacs. Unlike how you made the bedsheets smell like them last night." He shrugged his shoulders, a smile of sorts on his face. "I guess I just like lilacs. Do you have a problem with it?" he asked. She shook her head no. "I like lilacs, actually. They're rare to find in Konoha though," she said.

"There's plenty in Sound, but a lack of cosmos flowers like you have."

"Nice to know."

Sakura moved away, listening to the fall of the rain outside. "When do you think it'll stop?" she asked. "I don't know. Hopefully soon," he said, his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall. Sakura leaned back on the wall at the top of the bed, the pillow acting as a cushion at its base. They sat in silence, each to their own thoughts.

"Do you really hate him?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"Right now, yes. Overall, no. He may be a perverted jackass traitor, but I can't hate him overall. He was my teammate, my comrade. And no matter what, he's still going to be the missing part of Team 7."

"I see. Do you see me the same way?"

"What?"

"A perverted jackass traitor."

"Yeah, but not as much. You may have said perverted things, but at least you didn't force your tongue in my mouth."

Kabuto chuckled, "True. I'm not that forceful. I rather be more chaste about things." He moved closer to Sakura, his lips meeting hers gently. Once again, she received a shock to her system. No sooner did it register, he moved away from her, a smirk playing his lips as his onyx eyes stared into her surprised green orbs. "Told you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap until lunch time," he said, scooting himself off the bed and out the door, closing it behind him.

Sakura was left there confused, her fingers going to her lips. _'Okay...what the heck is going on here? First Sasuke makes out with me, then Kabuto kisses me acting innocent. Do both of those guys like more or something? Geez...Sakura, why do you ALWAYS attract the attention of the bad guys?'_ she thought, laying down on the bed.

She took in two scents as she met the spot where Kabuto sat. The scent of lilacs mixing with the scent of musty rain and sweat. The scents of Sasuke and Kabuto mixed in her senses. And, much to her surprise, she smiled at it.

_'I like this the best.'

* * *

_

Out in the living room, however, two men glared at each other. A glare of challenge. It was increasing apparent. They both wanted the same thing, and both willing to fight for it.

The prize? The beautiful piece of spring laying in bed taking in deep breaths of her new favorite scent.


	7. The Triangle: Forming Feelings

Author's Note: I really like making characters OOC sometimes. XD This is one of those times. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Triangle: Forming Feelings

"She's mine."

"I'm better for her than you are. I don't force myself on her."

"You don't know anything about her."

"I know enough."

"You know nothing compared to me. I was her teammate."

"Was being the keyword."

The two men stared each other down hard, each becoming angry at the other. Both were glad, at least, that the girl in question was not in the room while they had their argument.

Instead, she was scrunched up in the bedsheets, her hand bringing the blanket and a fistful of her vest to her nose. She inhaled deeply and smiled. _'They both smell good...I like it,'_ she thought, her eyes closed as she took in another deep breath. Her eyes suddenly widened at the thought.

_'Wait...what am I thinking? I'm thinking about Kabuto and Sasuke, in a good way. But...I shouldn't. I mean, they kidnapped me! Sasuke basically forced me to make out with him, and Kabuto kissed me, gladly gently. But...I like the idea of having both around me. I like to be able to feel happy like that, like when I had the two things together.'_

She smiled and closed her eyes again. '_Tonight...I hope they'll both sleep next to me,'_ she thought, bringing both pieces of cloth close to her again.

* * *

"Why do you bother trying, Kabuto? We both know she loves me. She has and always will."

"Doesn't seem like it now."

"You're getting on my last nerve."

"And you on mine."

Both guys glared at each other again, but then looked at the bedroom door as they heard a squeak from the bed, followed by a few approaching footsteps. "Are you two fighting in here? Look, I know you guys are bored, but don't try to start killing each other," she said, glaring at both of them as she walked out of the room and to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"He started it," they both yelled in unison.

"You can both grow up now."

"That was uncalled for."

Sakura turned around, placing both hands on her hips. "Are you two twins now?"

"No," they said, "Stop doing that!"

Sakura sighed, her hands going to her head to rub her now aching temples, "Idiots." She turned away, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and went to the sink for a glass of water. She was careful to make sure her bandaged finger didn't touch the water. As soon as the glass was full, she turned off the faucet and went to the living room, taking her place in between the two men on the couch. "If I have to sit here to keep you two from killing each other, I will," she said, taking a drink from the glass and sitting it on the floor beside her. They both looked at her as she leaned back, eyes closed and arms across her chest. "Stop staring at me," she said sharply. They both looked away then, and she smiled slightly. _'That was kinda fun,'_ she thought, entering herself into a relaxing meditation.

She broke out of her state about an hour later, finding both men engrossed in a book. She leaned down and grabbed her glass, then stopped when she noticed it was empty. "Okay...I know that this thing did not rapidly evaporate. It's not that hot in here. Now...who drank it?" she asked. The men pointed at one another, their faces hiding behind the books. She let out an irritated sigh, "You two are acting more like children than like adults." She stood up, picking up her glass and going to the kitchen. "Do I still need to sit there and babysit?" she asked with annoyed sarcasm, getting another glass of water and taking a gulp of it down.

"No," they said, "Damn it!"

"Idiots," came her reply.

She returned to her place, putting the glass on the floor again and folded her legs in. "I'm getting very annoyed with both of you. What in the name of heck started this fight of yours?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest again as she sunk into the couch.

"Nothing. Stop doing that!"

"Oy, both of you!"

She stood up, "When you two are done with your unison thoughts, get me. In the meantime, don't kill each other." She grabbed her glass and stomped off to the bedroom, muttering a few cursed insults under her breath. The two men watched her, looked at each other and glared, and turned away, back under the cover of their books.

* * *

It was early evening when Sakura emerged again, her stomach requesting food. She saw that Sasuke was gone, in the shower she guessed by the sound of rushing room from the bathroom, and Kabuto was in the kitchen making ramen. "Hello, Sakura," he said, taking a quick glance at her before stirring the noodles. "Hello. Are you two done being children?" she asked. "Yes, Mother," he said with amused sarcasm, making the young woman smirk. She pulled out a ramen packet for herself and leaned up against the counter, waiting for the pot to be free.

"You were really enjoying yourself earlier, weren't you?"

"Oh yes, I was. I enjoyed myself thoroughly sitting in between two idiots fighting over nothing."

Kabuto inwardly smirked, _'It wasn't nothing though. It was you.' _They heard a door open, then footsteps coming down the hall. Sasuke's head finally emerged in the kitchen, and Sakura blushed slightly. "Put on your shirt, Sasuke," she said, making the man smirked. "It's too dirty," he said bluntly, going in farther to pull out a ramen packet of his own.

"I don't care. There's a woman present. You don't walk around shirtless."

"I can do what I want, Sa-ku-ra."

"Bastard."

"Blossom."

Kabuto gave Sasuke a sideways glance, his eyes flashing in challenge and anger. "Sakura's first with the ramen," he said, pouring his now cooked noodles into his bowl. She slammed her packet down on the counter. "I'm not hungry," she said, not bothering to hold back what anger was in her voice. Just as she began to stomp back off to the room, back to the pillow that was good at taking her beatings, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in. "Not this time, Sakura. Tonight you're staying out with us. No going to the bedroom," he said, giving her a smug smirk. She glared at him and pulled away, grabbing her ramen packet and filled the pot with water. "I hate you," she muttered, making both he and Kabuto smirk.

* * *

Sakura sat down on the floor, indian-style, her bowl of ramen in hand, glass of water at her side, and her face still perked with annoyance from the two men that sat on either side of her on the couch.

"You're not going to sit with us on the couch?" Kabuto asked amused.

"No. Eat," she replied, lifting some of the noodles to her mouth.

"You're mean."

"Don't care. Eat."

"Yes, Mother."

Sakura sent him a sideways glare, then took another bite of her ramen. Sasuke was quiet, inwardly amused at his two roommates. He poked her with his foot, making her turn around and glare angrily at him. "What the hell was that for!?" she yelled. He shrugged, taking a bite of his dinner. Kabuto chuckled and followed suit with Sasuke, making her attention go to him.

"Stop it! I want to finish eating!"

"All right then. Eat. No one's stopping you," Sasuke said.

"You two are stopping me."

"We haven't done anything wrong," Kabuto replied innocently.

"Bastards."

"Blossom," the men replied in unison, this time not getting angry for doing so.

* * *

Sadly, after Sakura finished eating, her torture began upon reentry into the living room from the kitchen.

Just as she took her place on the floor, Sasuke poked her again with his foot. As she glared at him, he shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry. Didn't mean to do it."

"Liar. Go make a fire."

"Yes Mother."

"Damn it, will you two stop that!?"

"Maybe."

"Don't start pissing me off again, Kabuto."

He pushed up his glasses and smiled at her. "But that's not fun," he said, poking her shoulder. She slapped his foot away from her, only to have Sasuke do the same thing to her again. She stood up and moved away, going to the wood to make a fire. "Geez, will you two grow up?" she exclaimed, grabbing several pieces and tossing them into the fireplace. "Where's the matches at?" she asked.

"What matches?" Sasuke asked, forming the signs for his fire jutsu. Sakura stepped back as the flames hit the wood and ignited it. "Ah. Never mind then," she said, sitting back down and stared at the fire. "Didn't I tell you that staring at the fire will hurt your eyes?" Sasuke asked. She shrugged her shoulders in response. Kabuto grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto the couch with slight protest. "Don't be afraid to sit between us. Besides, you're our peacemaker. How can you keep us from fighting if you're sitting down there?" he asked with amused innocence. She sighed, "You two are just going to torture me tonight, aren't you?"

"Yep," Sasuke said.

"Pretty much," Kabuto added.

"Great," Sakura muttered.

The silver hair man smirked as he poked her in the stomach, making her jump and squeal. "Oh, is our blossom ticklish?" he asked with a chuckle. Sasuke poked her himself, receiving the same reaction. "Seems so," he said, a smirk etching his face, showing some of his teeth. _'Ack, crap,'_ she thought as they poked her at the same time. She squeaked and squirm as they continued their dual attack.

"Damn-it! Stop-it-now!"

"Nope."

"Too much fun."

"Ack! Crap!"

Sakura began to kick in her squirm attempts, one of them managing to hit Sasuke in the stomach and sent him off of the couch. She covered her mouth, partly in shock and partly trying to hold in her laughter, "Oops. Sorry Sasuke." Kabuto laughed as the Uchiha stood up, coughing. "That was very amusing, Sakura. Good job," he said. Sakura poked him in the side, and smiled as he squeaked. "Oh...so you're ticklish too?" she asked, and he gulped.

* * *

In the end, the living room became a mess due to three adults, or children rather at the moment, attacking each other. Eventually, the three found themselves on the floor, Sakura resting in the middle panting while the Uchiha kept his usual emotionless face and Kabuto nearly passed out.

"Well...I got to admit, that was fun," Sakura said.

"Meh, I guess. If you call using a person's weakness as torture fun."

"Hn."

She smiled, then yawned and stood up. "Well, I'm tired to say the least. I guess I'm going to go to bed," she said. "Sleep sounds good," Kabuto said, while Sasuke just stood up and worked on tipping the couch back upright. Sakura went to the doorway, but then stopped and turned around.

"Um...guys?"

"Hm?" Kabuto questioned.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

She brought her hands together in front of her and looked down slightly. "Well, um...I was wondering if you guys would like to share the bed with me. I mean, I'm sure you two are tired of sharing the couch or sleeping on the floor or whatever, and the bed is comfy and stuff..." she drifted off, her face lighting up with a small blush.

The men looked at her, then at each other, and back at her. Kabuto smirked and grabbed one of her arms while Sasuke grabbed the other, pulling her into the room and to the bed. Sakura smiled as she positioned herself in the middle of the two men, her hands resting softly on Sasuke's still-bare chest and Kabuto's arms resting securely around her waist. "Night guys," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good night, Sakura," they replied following suit.

Sakura took a deep breath, taking in the scent of lilacs and rain that came from the two men. _'Maybe I like them both. And that's...all right with me,' _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

In their minds, Kabuto and Sasuke came up with the same agreement. They were going to share their cherry blossom, and they had the feeling that she wasn't going to mind it in the least.


	8. The Rain Ends: The Snake's Reason

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! As most Gaians were, I was drawn in the Halloween event last week and into this week, so that took my time and attention.

But now, here's the next chapter. And yes, there is some illusion to some...dirty content, but there really isn't much outside of what happens. XD

Chapter 8: The Rain Ends: The Snake's Reason

When Sakura started to wake up the next morning, the first thing she heard was the chirp of a bird. It was still cloudy, but the rain was over. Inwardly she groaned, knowing now that the rain has stopped, Kabuto and Sasuke would have to take her to Orochimaru, or Lord Pedophile, as she treasured her nickname. However, her bit of sadness was erased when she felt a pair of arms pull themselves tighter around her waist and the rise and fall of Sasuke's chest against her hands.

She remembered. She was sharing the bed with Sasuke and Kabuto. _Her_ Sasuke and Kabuto. She smiled, snuggling closer to Kabuto as she nuzzled her face into Sasuke's neck. _'I don't want to get up yet...I love being this close to them. I really do. Heh...who would've thought I'd fall for both of them,'_ she thought with a small, dreamlike sigh.

She felt Sasuke chuckled slightly. "I know you're awake, Sakura," he whispered. "No I'm not," she replied dumbly, keeping her eyes shut, only making him chuckle more. "Mind keeping it down?" Kabuto asked, bringing the pink hair woman closer to him and nuzzled her nose into her hair. "Best share, Kabuto," Sasuke warned, making the other man smirk.

"I don't feel like it right now."

"Uh...Kabuto-kun, you're starting to hold me too tight. And I want to be close to Sasuke-kun too, you know."

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Or are we still not allowed to call you that?"

"Heh. You can call me that now."

"Good," Sasuke said, lifting Sakura's chin slightly to place his lips on hers. Giving it a moment to register, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, moaning slightly when Kabuto nipped her ear. _'This is probably the most perfect morning...in bed with my two men,'_ she thought as Sasuke's tongue fought its way past her lips while Kabuto nipped and kissed her neck.

Suddenly a loud chirp broke the three up and turned their attention to the window. Kabuto groaned, "Great. A message from Lord Orochimaru." He released Sakura reluctantly and went to the window, grabbing the message from the bird that carried it. Slowly he opened it, not happy about it at all.

_Kabuto and Sasuke,_

_The rain has ended. Return now with the woman. _

_The ceremony must still be done soon._

_If you are not back by tomorrow afternoon, I will send someone after you._

_-Orochimaru_

"Sadly, we have to be going. As much as I now hate it. If we're not there by tomorrow afternoon, he'll send someone to find us, which at that point I'm sure he'll order to have you hurt, Sakura," he said, crumpling up the letter and tossing it in anger on the floor. "Over my dead body he will," Sasuke growled, sitting up. "Same goes for me," Kabuto replied, running a hand through his bedhead hair. Sakura stood up and stretched her legs. "Why did you guys get me anyway? Because I know that it wasn't for Sasuke's own personal pleasure. Well, not anymore," she said with a smirk.

Kabuto sighed, hating to tell her the news. "He sent us to capture you so he could use your chakra and healing skills to heal his arms and help with the body transfer ceremony. At the time, we were just following orders. But now, I really wish we didn't have to listen," he said.

"We don't have to."

"And how do you plan we get out of it, Sasuke?"

"I'll figure it out. But at the moment, I would like to get something to eat."

Sasuke stood up from the bed and left the room. Sakura began to follow, only stopped by Kabuto pulling her close to him. "Hmm, Kabuto-kun? What's--" she tried to say, but cut off by Kabuto's lips crashing on hers, his tongue breaking through and allowed to explore. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, allowing herself to fight with him.

A few moments later, he let her go, licking his lips. "Mmm...I think I already had my breakfast," he said with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

"So...what's your plan?"

"Easy. We kill him."

Kabuto cringed slightly, "Do you actually expect it to be that easy?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, leaning back on the couch. "You know more about him, so you can tell me his weaknesses. Or I can straight out kill him like I have in mind," he said. Kabuto was silent, never thinking that he would go against the man he worked under for many years. The other man seemed to see his turmoil and sighed. "Do you want Sakura to get hurt? If you care about her, it's for the best," he said, resting his hands behind his head.

Still, Kabuto was silent, his eyes looking in the direction of the bathroom where Sakura was showering. _'I don't want her to get hurt. I rather die before that happens,'_ he thought, releasing a sigh. At last, he parted his lips to speak his answer.

"Yes. Let's do it then."

* * *

"Welcome back, Kabuto and Sasuke. And welcome, Sakura."

Said woman glared at the snake sannin as she stood between the two men, her emerald eyes flashing daggers of anger that he seemed to ignore. "Why don't you lead our guest to her room? I'm sure after the long trip here you must be tired. Tomorrow, I hope we can get to know each other better, Sakura," he said in a tone that made shivers go up her spine. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said with a bow, turning and walking out the door with Sakura closely following and Sasuke after that.

"Your room will be next to Sasuke's, and mine is two rooms down from there, so we'll be nearby," Kabuto said as they turned a corner. Sakura nodded, "At least that's good to know. And I hope that the pedophile isn't around there either." Kabuto shook his head, "Don't worry about that. He's not."

"I'll spend the night in your room with you. Just in case," Sasuke said with a clearly defined smirked. Kabuto frowned, "That wouldn't be fair. We're supposed to share, remember."

"Well, if you come in later then we would be. But until you do..."

"Uh, guys? Can you not fight over me?"

The men smirked at her, "It's somewhat fun. Damn it...we're doing it again." Sakura just laughed and took their hands in hers. "You're both idiots. But, you're my idiots," she said, giving them both a quick kiss on their cheek.

"Just on the cheek?"

"That's sad compared to earlier, Sakura-chan."

"The rest will stay behind the door."

"Got it. Damn it."

Kabuto stopped in front of a door and opened it, "Here it is." Together the three entered, closing the door behind them. Sakura released their hands and stretched, plopping onto the bed that was against the back wall. "Try to keep it locked when you're not in here, and make sure to lock it at night. You'll have the key to the room, while Sasuke and I will enter via the jutsu we'll place on it after we leave," the silver hair man explained, receiving a nod.

"You're not leaving yet, are you?"

Sasuke smirked, "Not yet. We still have some things to finish from this morning, don't we?"

Sakura smiled as Sasuke brought her down on the bed, his lips crashed on hers. Kabuto joined quickly the moment after, wrapping his arms around her waist and nipped on her ear. She moaned, muttering their names in a hushed whisper as Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth for the second time that day. She gasped slightly into his mouth as she felt a hand slip under the hem of her shirt and inched its way upward while another trailed itself down her arm to her hip.

"Kabuto-kun...Sasuke-kun..."

"I love you," they said together.

She smiled as she turned to Kabuto, her lips hovering above his. "I love you guys too," she whispered before finding its place.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she groaned as she stretched, then frowned when she noticed that both Sasuke and Kabuto were not beside her. _'Must have went to get breakfast, I'm assuming,'_ she thought, _'But I wish they would've woke me up.' _She sat up, noticing at the end of the bed a note and a set of new clothes. She picked up the paper first, then looked down at the outfit.

Sakura-chan,

Wear these while Sasuke gets your other clothes washed.

We'll bring you some breakfast when I get it done.

Love you,

Kabuto

She smiled as she stood up, ignoring her chill that hit her bare legs and arms, and picked up the shirt and pants left for her. _'They are a little big, but should be all right,'_ she said pulling the shirt over her head, almost laughing at herself for it. She pulled the pants on next, making good use of the belt attached to it. "Thank you for not having it long enough to make that ugly butt bow," she muttered with a smirk, tying it tightly around her waist.

_'I feel so stupid and small wearing these things, but I feel comfortable in them.'_

She heard the door creak open and she turned to it, smiling. "Hey, welcome--"

Her breath caught as she stepped back, trying to put as much distance between her and the figure now standing before her.

"Good morning, Sakura. It's nice to see that you're awake," Orochimaru said, closing and locking the door behind him.


	9. I Want You! Sakura In Danger!

Author's Note: How evil am I to leave Sakura alone with the snake pedophile. -grins- Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 9: I Want You! Sakura In Danger!

"Wha-what do you want? Why are you in my room?" Sakura asked, her voice high in a mix of anger, fear, and curiosity as she stepped back again. He just smirked at her, finding amusement in watching her back up. "I wanted to talk to you, that's all. I'm not bringing trouble, Sakura," he said. She didn't like his tone and desperately tried to find her kunai holster.

"Are you really that afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid. I don't trust you. And I want you out of here."

"You are so cold, Sakura."

"Stop using my name. I hate how it comes from you."

"Fine then, Haruno-san."

He came closer to her, appearing right in front of her before she had a chance to react. She shut her eyes as his hand came in contact with her cheek.

"So then, Haruno-san...where shall we begin?"

* * *

Kabuto could sense something wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel something wasn't right.

Something with Sakura.

Sasuke came into the kitchen, his hands holding her now clean outfit. "Kabuto...are you getting the same feeling I am?" he asked, receiving a nod. They each dropped what they were doing and began to run to Sakura's room.

Kabuto began to form the signs that would undo the jutsu they placed around it, only to have it fail and throw the man back against the wall. "This isn't our jutsu," Sasuke said with a low growl, "It's his. He's in there with Sakura." Kabuto shook his head, now hurting from the hit, but regained his composer.

Sasuke turned away, going towards his room. "Find someway to break that thing quickly, Kabuto. I'm getting my katana," he said, his eyes now flashing red with Sharigan.

* * *

"Let me go, you ugly boy-loving freak!" Sakura screamed, struggling to get away from the snake man's tight clutch on her frame. "Haruno-san...I'm not going to cause you harm. Rather, I'm just doing some research," he said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Go do your "research" somewhere else! And stop touching me! Let me go NOW!"

Orochimaru still grinned, one arm now starting to pull out the hem of her shirt from under the belt. "What the hell are you doing!? Stop that right freaking now!" she yelled, trying her best to move her leg to give him a swift kick off. He sadly had her trapped and she was unable to move.

"Hmm...I think Sasuke-kun found the right girl for him. I think even I can't wait for the ceremony to conclude."

Sakura bit back her fearful tears as she still tried to struggle, his creepily paled hand now finding its way upward. _'Kabuto-kun, Sasuke-kun, help!'_ her mind screamed, praying her hardest for them to come.

* * *

"Damn it..." Kabuto cursed, trying another set of hand signs to try and break the seal over the door. Sasuke reappeared, his katana drawn. "No luck?" he asked, facing the door that was still safe and closed behind the seal. "I have one more idea, but if that doesn't work...I don't know," Kabuto replied, forming another set of signs.

This time, it worked.

_'I thought that might have been it after the others failed. He must have been really trying to keep us out,'_ he thought as he ran to open the door, only to find it was locked on its own. "Damn it, and Sakura has the only key," Sasuke said, pounding on the frame. "Sakura! Sakura, open up the door!" Kabuto yelled, slamming his fist on the door.

Sakura gasped and tried her best to escape again, "Kabuto-kun, help!" "Kabuto-kun, huh? Two lovers for you, Haruno-san? I guess we'll have to have him join us sometimes," Orochimaru said almost lustfully, a hand covering her mouth. She continued to yell through his hand, closing her eyes as she felt his other hand leaving a pinch on her stomach.

"Don't you have a spare key or something?" Sasuke asked, now pounding on the door himself. Kabuto took a quick moment to think, then his mind clicked his answer. "Yes! It's in my study," he said, running down the hall.

Sakura's muffles were finally able to form words for a moment. "Sasuke-kun!" she managed to scream out as she was tossed onto the bed with Orochimaru on top. "His name sounds good on your tongue," he said, his tongue darting out to lick her cheek and reached slowly for her lips.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as Kabuto came back with the key. "I can't believe I didn't think about the master key in the first damn place!" the silver hair man yelled at himself as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Kabuto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, trying her hardest to break from the grip that the Sannin had on her wrists. Orochimaru just turned to them and grinned, "Ah, so you're finally here. You are very lucky, Sasuke-kun, to have a beautiful woman like this. And for you too, Kabuto." He got off of Sakura, giving her the time to move away and into the arms of her loves. "Kami...I was...oh god," she breathed out incoherently as she buried her face into Sasuke's chest.

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow, "Why do you have your katana, Sasuke-kun? It's not time for training; it's time for the ceremony."

"There will be no ceremony," Sasuke replied, "Only a cruel funeral."


	10. Fallen Sannin What To Do Next?

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm so mean aren't I? -evil grin- Well, the story's almost over (I know, sad right?), so there's another one on the evil list.

And, as you can tell from the content ahead, I suck at fighting scenes, so...yeah, it's going to be lame and short. But enjoy anyway! X.X

Chapter 10: Fallen Sannin; What To Do Next?

"What are you talking about?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the Uchiha before him. "Simple. You're going to die," Sasuke said coolly, pushing Sakura off of him and towards Kabuto. Sakura looked up at him through tear-strained jade eyes, seeing the Sharigan ablaze with anger and hatred. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, feeling Kabuto wrap his arms around her and pull her away. "I'll take her out of here," he said, receiving only a short nod.

He led her out of the room and shut the door, letting out a sigh as he leaned against it for a moment. "Kabuto-kun...what is he going to do?" Sakura asked.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose, "He's going to kill him. You can tell it in his eyes; he's beyond angry at what Orochimaru did to you." Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the door, unbelieving of what she heard. Kabuto watched her eyes finally relax and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to the study and wait for him, all right?" he said, receiving no response other than her legs already moving with his.

* * *

"Do you know what you're saying Sasuke-kun? Do you really have intent on killing me?" Orochimaru asked with venom, his body starting to change. Sasuke was silent to the question, finding it to be ridiculously asked. "You are so ungrateful, Sasuke-kun. I trained you for six years, preparing you to kill your brother. And now you are standing here with the lust to kill me," he said, taking the form of a snake, like he was, and charged at him. Sasuke only dodged and ran the katana into his neck, slicing it through to the middle before pulling it out. A scream echoed through the room and compound, making anyone inside, especially the two waiting in the study, become terrified and panicked.

"Right now...I don't care about my brother. I care about protecting my blossom," he said, bringing down the katana for one last strike.

* * *

Sakura was crying softly into Kabuto's chest while he cradled her on his lap, arms wrapped around her tightly and his eyes to the door. "Kabuto-kun...what if he kills Sasuke-kun? What will we do then?" she asked through her sobs. He couldn't answer her; he just continued to run a hand through her hair.

Footsteps came down the hallway and stopped at the door. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as the door opened. Kabuto sat up straighter, bringing her closer against him, as a foot came in, followed by a body, and finally a face emerged.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, getting off of Kabuto's lap and ran to him, her arms wrapping tightly around him. She smiled as her embrace was returned, and he smirked at the silver hair man that was now standing and coming over.

"Is he...?"

"Yeah. He's dead."

"I see."

Kabuto let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "He won't hurt her again, Kabuto. That's why we did it," Sasuke said, running a hand through Sakura's hair in comfort.

"I know."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "But...now what are we going to do next?"

"Well, first I want to shower. After that...we'll discuss it."

Sakura nodded, stepping away from him. Kabuto took her hand in his, "Come on. You'll be staying in my room now, and I'm sure Sasuke will join us. But for now...let's get you there. I have some cleaning to do."


	11. Reluctance: Returning To Konoha

Author's Note: This is the last real chapter of the fic, with the epilogue being the last overall.

Chapter 11: Reluctance: Returning To Konoha

Sakura sighed as she folded her hands behind her head and plopped back on Kabuto's bed. She closed her eyes, looking back on the events that led to the here and now and wondered about what was to come.

_'Life has certainly turned around a lot, hasn't it Sakura? You were kidnapped by Kabuto-kun and Sasuke-kun, the last two people you ever thought you would see again, then locked in a cabin with them for three days. Then you fall in love with them and they with you, then you were brought her where the late Lord Pedophile tried to rape you. And now...he's dead. I mean, yeah, that's great, he's dead and all, but now what about them, and me with them?'_

She opened her eyes to the sound of the door opening, Sasuke following in with Kabuto behind him. "Hey guys," she said brightly as she sat up. "Sakura...we need to have a talk together. About what to do next," Sasuke said in all seriousness. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, sitting up and scooting back on the bed.

"Sakura...I still need to kill Itachi, and I plan to do it, no matter what you may say or try to do to stop me."

"I know...I know you still have to do it. Even though I know it won't bring you happiness."

"It'll bring closure."

"I...I guess."

"I plan to go on my own."

Sakura's eyes widened at that point. "But...Sasuke-kun...why can't you take us?" she asked, fighting back the tears that tried to form in her eyes. "Because Itachi may end up hurting both of you, and I rather not have that on my mind," he replied. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes lowered, staring at her hands instead of them.

Kabuto wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close so her back met his chest. "Besides...you should be going home to Konoha," he said, "I'm sure by now they're worried about you and miss you."

She broke away from his arms and off the bed at that point. "So that means I'm going to lose BOTH of you!? God damn it, why?" she screamed, her tears now starting to fall down her cheeks. Kabuto sighed as he pushed up his glasses, "Sakura, listen--"

"No! I refuse to lose both of you now! I love you, and I though you loved me too!"

"Sakura, we do, but--"

"Then why aren't we going to be together!?"

"Will you calm down for a moment so we can finish explaining?"

"No, I won't calm down! I'm freaking pissed off!"

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed, sitting her in between he and Kabuto. She wanted to move away, but instead she buried her face in her hands and rested them on her knees.

"Sakura, neither of us will be leaving you forever," Kabuto said, "Sasuke will be going, but will rejoin us after he gets his revenge. As for us...we're going to Konoha, where I'll meet my fate with Tsunade and you'll be home no matter what happens." She looked up at him for a moment before breaking down into her hands again. "She'll have you killed! You're a traitor! You worked for the snake for who knows how long! How are the three of us going to be together when you're dead?" she yelled then looked up at Sasuke, "And you! What if in the end if Itachi kills you? Or when you come back, what if she kills you too? In the end, I'll end up alone and we won't be together again!"

Sakura shook her head, "No, we have to stick together! We have to be together no matter what! I don't care if I ever go back to Konoha! As long as I'm with both of you, I don't care!" The two men stared at her as she glared at them in defiance, her tears now stopped and only the trails were left on her cheeks.

"Sakura...you have to work with us on this," Sasuke said, "I will return after I kill Itachi. And you will have Kabuto with you until the end of whatever the hell. We will be together again. You just have to believe and trust me on that." Kabuto nodded, running a hand through her hair, "You have to trust both of us on it. We promise you that everything will be okay."

Sakura's shoulders slumped, her anger subsiding but her sadness still in control. "I guess...I have no choice. But...you two better not being lying to me," she said. Sasuke only smirked as he leaned in, "Trust me...we wouldn't lie to you, Blossom." She smiled as his lips touched her and felt Kabuto's arms wrapped around her waist, his face snuggling into her neck.

* * *

"Sakura! Oh thank Kami, you're all right! We sent out a squad of ANBU to find you, and when they came back without you I was so afraid!" Tsunade yelled at the pink hair woman that came into the office, her arms instantly wrapping around her frame. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said with a sincere smile, returning the affection with the hope she didn't start crying...not yet.

"What happened to you Sakura? Where were you?"

"That's...a long story...one you better sit down for."

"Why? Is it that--"

"Just sit down, please Tsunade-sama...please. It'll make it easier on us."

Tsunade went back to her seat and stared at her apprentice as she sat down herself, her hands now clasped in her lap. "Sakura...what happened?" Tsunade asked again.

She lowered her eyes, "Please...please don't get mad or angry at what's to come."

"...All right," Tsunade replied with an eyebrow arched.

"You can come out now," Sakura said quietly, and Tsunade's eyes turned to a figure now appearing from the shadows of her dimly lit office.

Tsunade gasped, trying her best to keep in her anger for Sakura's sake, "Kabuto Yakushi."

"Tsunade-sama."

"Why is he here?"

Sakura let out a nervous and painful sigh. Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "I'll explain first..."

* * *

"I see..."

"Tsunade-sama...what are you planning to do to Kabuto-kun, and Sasuke-kun when he comes back?"

The blonde rubbed her temples as she watched Kabuto wrap his arms carefully around Sakura's shoulders in comfort. "I don't know...what I should do is have him executed for the crimes he has committed. But...Sakura, I don't want to hurt you. You're like my daughter, and having anything hurt you hurts me as well," she said softly, her mind conflicting between the current situation and the thoughts of the sake in her drawer waiting to be drunk.

"Tsunade-sama, whatever you decide I accept. But...if I have to be killed, then leave Sasuke alive for her. She doesn't deserve eternal loneliness," Kabuto said, his thumb running over Sakura's cheeks to wipe away the tears that started to fall. She continued to observe them as Sakura unclasped her hands and placed them on his, looking down and staring at them in their unity.

"I guess I have no choice but to say this..."


	12. Epilogue: Together

Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter of the story. I'd like to say thank you to the readers and reviewers, and I hope that you all enjoyed the story.

Epilogue: Together

She hummed softly as she stirred the eggs for breakfast, pushing the button down on the toaster as she did. "What a lazy Sunday morning," she sang before going back into her humming, now pouring the eggs in the skillet. _'Mmm...a good breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning. No training, no shifts. Just a Sunday to do nothing but lay back and enjoy the peace,'_ she thought as she moved the eggs around in the skillet.

A hand grabbed hers, taking the spatula from her and started to take her place at the stove.

"Hey!"

"You should only do one thing at a time. How do you figure you're going to cook the eggs and take care of the bagels?"

"That's why I take it one step at a time. When the eggs are done, then I cook the sausage, which is when I'll take care of the bagels."

"And probably burn something down."

"Haha, and you're one to talk, Mister I-almost-burnt-the-milk."

"You can't burn milk."

"I'm sure you could, Kabuto-kun."

Said man glared at the pink hair woman that was now laughing. "Very funny, Sakura-chan," he said, turning his attention back to the eggs. The toaster popped, the bagel now ready. She went over to take care of it, placing another in the toaster. "So cream cheese, jelly, or butter?" she asked. "We've been living together for three months, and you still don't know what I like? That's disappointing," he replied, a smirk on his lips.

"I know what you like. Now answer the question."

"Cream cheese. Now remember that."

"Yes honey," she replied as she stuck out her tongue. "I wouldn't do that often. You don't know what trouble that may get you into," Kabuto replied, taking the now finished scrambled eggs and split them evenly on their plates. "Now you can take over again," he said, a smirk still on his lips as he moved past her.

"Goof."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

She laughed at the groan that he released, pulling the box of frozen sausage from the freezer. Her bagel popped up from the toaster and she quickly grabbed it as she poured the links into a frying pan.

She sighed as she spread the butter on the bagel, her eyes drooping slightly in sadness. _'If only Sasuke-kun was here...then the three of us could have this nice breakfast and spend the rest of the day laying around and doing nothing. No worries, just us for the first time in three months,'_ she thought, taking her spatula and moving around the heating sausage. She returned to her gentle humming, her tune now changed.

_Be the spring, my blossom_

_Be the spring of pink and green_

_Be the happiest among the flowers_

_Be the happiest in your short lifespan_

_Be the one to survive the longest_

_Be the spring, be the spring

* * *

_

Kabuto gave a little smirk as he watched a figure come close to the window. "So...you're back. Finally," he said.

"Shut up."

"She's in the kitchen making breakfast. Best tell her to make another plate."

"If she doesn't break one in surprise."

"Heh, true."

* * *

She continued to hum as she moved around the sausage again.

_Be the spoken memory_

_Be the one that's always revisited_

_Be the peacemaker_

She turned off the flame and moved the pan to an unused burner, taking the spatula and splitting up the links.

_Be the one to take the calmer route_

_Be the one special blossom, Sakura_

_Be the spring, be the spring_

He smirked at her song, quickly wrapping his arms around her. "Be the spring," he whispered softly into her ear, making her gasp and drop the spatula. She quickly turned to meet a pair of familiar onyx eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, you're back!" she yelled, almost knocking him down with a jump. Kabuto smiled from in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as Sakura released happy tears.

Sasuke released her from his grasp, but still held her hands in his. "I still need to talk to Tsunade-sama, but for now, I'm hungry," he said, his stomach growling to prove it. His onlookers laughed as Sakura grabbed out another plate. "Well, time to split things up again. Kabuto-kun, can you put another bagel in the toaster?" Sakura asked, receiving a nod in return.

Sasuke still smirked, a hand going through her beautiful pink hair.

"The three of us have a lot of catching up to do."

"We know."

Sakura smirked, "How about after breakfast?"

And no disagreements came from that.


End file.
